Episode 1459 (5 June 1997)
Synopsis Peggy mentions the christening, and Grant overhears, and is annoyed that Tiffany and Peggy have been planning this behind his back. Peggy says it was all her idea and she has arranged for them to see the vicar today, if Grant can make it. It's Alex, "the nice vicar who did Bianca's wedding." Grant reluctantly goes along and is clearly irritated by Alex's reminders about the wedding in Gibraltar, and how Grant must have been very sure of Tiffany's commitment to arrange it as a surprise, and often people who already have a child on the way are closer than other couples and their shared love for Courtney will also help them stay together. The christening is arranged for Saturday week. As soon as Grant gets home he rushes off - telling Tiffany that he is going to ask Phil to be godfather, but in fact going to see Lorraine. She tells Peggy that Grant seems to be coming round to the idea and he's so keen he has already gone to ask Phil. She asks Bianca and wants to ask Simon, but Grant isn't too happy about him being a godfather. When Peggy asks George, he says that date may prove tricky as the new club is opening that evening, but he's sure he will manage to attend. Michael is back at work, and receiving little gifts from all the traders who stabbed him in the back. He sighs to Sanjay and Mark that he can't believe how two-faced they are. The older gang run through the market and stop to ridicule Bianca, who tells them to go away. The leader takes a hanger and drops it deliberately saying sarcastically "oh dear". Michael asks her if she's OK, and she says yes. They return later when Bianca is away from the stall, and Gita is supposed to be looking after it, and grab a few armfuls of clothes and run off. Gita is totally useless and pathetically shouts to Sanjay, but they have run off by then. When Bianca gets back, she gives Gita a hard time for being so careless and allowing them to run off with hundreds of pounds worth of stock. She later apologises to Gita, and goes to report it to the police. Annie interviews Huw and Lenny about the new club, after George says they are good and keep their mouths shut. Lenny gets all dressed up ready and "forgets" to wake Huw, who has 2 minutes to grab a creased and dirty shirt before he's supposed to be there. He is annoyed at Lenny's low trick, and when they turn up for the meeting Annie is clearly not impressed by Huw's appearance. She says that George recommended them but she has some reservations. She asks what they did before, and Lenny says they are very versatile, and Huw says George left it to them and they practically ran the place. She says that she'll make it clear then, that she is in charge, and she wants two competent barmen, so if they think that's a step down, well... Huw says quickly no, that's fine, we'd love you to take charge. Lenny is silent, and she asks him, and he agrees reluctantly and annoyed, saying "as I said, we are very versatile." She says good, but there's one other thing - the dress code - I expect certain standards of dress. She looks pointedly at Huw, and Lenny looks smug. Pauline and Mark go to their solicitor, who has had an offer from the Home Office about Arthur's case. He says they have offered £15,000 for an out of court settlement, which does not admit any liability, but is to avoid the costs and publicity of a court case. The case is still only a 50-50 one, so if they do press on, they may end up with nothing at all. Mark is still in a foul mood because he can't get his test results over the phone and has to go to the doctor later that day, so he gets angry and says it's not the point, and they can't put a price on someone's life, so they want to go on with the case. The solicitor says perhaps they should discuss it, as he knows it is a frustrating process, and offers them tea. Afterwards, he returns and they say they have decided not to accept the money. They go home and Mark tells Pauline he has another appointment so can't go for a drink. He hasn't told Ruth either, and she's busy chatting to Gita about fostering kids, and Gita tells her to go for it, and ask him, he can only say no and it will put her out of her misery. Grant arrives at Lorraine's to find she is out, and Joe corners him with a long diatribe about the mental hospital and how Grant and Lorraine should spend more time together, and he'd like it if they moved in together because he needs a stable home environment. Grant says it's all changed now, and Joe asks why. Grant realises that Lorraine hasn't told him they have split up. Lorraine arrives home and they have an awkward conversation, then Joe goes out to get some chips. Lorraine says she will come with him, but he says she should stay and talk to Grant. He asks her why she didn't tell Joe, and she says because he likes Grant and she didn't want to upset him. He asks if she is avoiding him, and that's why she has been phoning in sick. She says no, and Grant offers her whatever hours she wants because he knows she still needs the money. Joe returns and says "everyone knows about me don't they? People I don't even know keep on looking at me and asking me how I am." Grant says it's like that round here, and everyone knows everyone else's business, but he just ignores it. Joe has bought fish and chips for them all but Lorraine says Grant has to go now. Grant takes the cue and says he has to get back to work. He and Lorraine continue to talk in the doorway, Lorraine asking what is happening with Tiffany. Grant says she is still in the Vic, but there is nothing going on. Lorraine says he should try again for the baby's sake. Nigel and Grant have a date for their marathon, and Dot puts Nigel on a diet, so she won't let him have a pint in the Vic. Martin gets beaten up by the gang, but he's happy because it is all over now. Mark gets his test results which are the same as before, so he returns home and Pauline says she's been thinking that maybe they should accept the money and get it over with, and let Martin get on with his life. Mark says angrily it would make everything they have done a waste of effort and what about Dad's future, they can't let him die for nothing. Ruth doesn't even bother to ask Mark when he's getting his results, but just wades in telling him that she wants children and fostering might be a good option that they haven't thought about before. Mark tells her she's thoughtless and hasn't even bothered to ask him about his tests, and they are the same, so he's only got a short time left, and she's always on wittering selfishly about her future, but he "ain't got one." Credits Main cast *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Wendy Richard as Pauline *James Alexandrou as Martin *Ross Kemp as Grant *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine *Paul Nicholls as Joe *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Paul Moriarty as George *Nadia Sawalha as Annie *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Russell Floyd as Michael *Paul Bradley as Nigel *June Brown as Dot *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Richard Elis as Huw *Richard Driscoll as Alex *Trevor Sellars as Mr. Moran *Leonard Kirby as Shane *Kristian Wilkin as Gavin Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes